1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in an adjustable seat-supporting assembly. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an assembly for adjusting the vertical position of an automobile seat with respect to an automobile floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles, it is a common practice to vertically adjust the seat position with respect to the base floor. For this purpose there have been proposed a number of adjusting assemblies such as, for example, the assembly disclosed in German First Publication No. 2,206,884 published on Sept. 6, 1973. Although conventional assemblies, such as the one disclosed in the German Publication, have been satisfactory as far as the primary purpose of adjustment and support of the seat position are concerned, they are complicated in structure and include many separate components. Specifically, conventional assemblies include a latch member pivotably mounted on a stationary bracket, a pawl member adapted to engage and disengage the latch member, a locking member operatively connected to the pawl member to engage or release the pawl member from the latch member, and a manual lever connected to the locking member. These members are conventionally made separate from each other. As a result, conventional assemblies are complicated in structure as a whole. This complication of structure not only increases cost but also decreases the durability of conventional adjusting assemblies.